


What Are Families For ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, College, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dinners, Financial Issues, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Money, Pizza, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Scholarship/Scholarship, Slash, Sons, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve notices that Danny was a little sad, He wants to do some thing about it, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	What Are Families For ?:

*Summary: Steve notices that Danny was a little sad, He wants to do some thing about it, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was on his way to his lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams’s house, cause they were gonna have a family dinner together. He noticed that the blond was a little sad, & he thinks he has the answer to his sadness.

 

He went to get their favorite pizzas, & he came into the house, He found Charlie Williams, Danny’s son, playing with his cars. “Hi, Uncle Steve”, The Little Boy said with a smile, The Five-O Commander smiled, & said, “Hey, Charlie Boy, It’s so good to see you”, as they hugged.

 

The 7 year old went back to playing, Steve saw that Danny, & Grace Williams, Danny’s daughter, were in a middle of an important conversation, He waited til they were done. “Hi, Babe, You can come over, We are done talking”, The Loudmouth Detective sighed sadly.

 

“What’s up ?, What’s the matter ?”, The Former Seal asked with concern in his voice, as he sat down to join them, after he sets the pizza on the counter. Grace told him with sadness, “I didn’t get enough money for a scholarship for **_UH_** , & I don’t think we can afford it”, She was putting up a brave front, Danny knew that she was disappointed, Hell, He is disappointed too.

 

“I don’t make the requirements for financial aid, & there is a deadline, I am afraid that we will miss it”, The Shorter Man said, as he informed him. The Hunky Brunette said, as he handed Grace an envelope, “Maybe, This will help”, He waits for her to open it.

 

“Are you kidding me ?”, Grace said, She kissed him on the cheek, & said, “Thank you, Thank you”, She showed her dad the copy of the transaction receipt, Danny’s eyes went wide, as he saw the amount. “Babe, Thank you, This is way too much, But, Thank you”, He said, as he kissed Steve sweetly on the lips.

 

“What are families for ?”, He said with a smile, He added, “I did one for Charlie too”, Danny kisses him again, just for that. They got Charlie, & had their pizza dinner. After awhile, Steve said, “Let’s go, & have ice cream for dessert, & celebrate”, “Yay, Ice Cream !”, The Little Boy cries out in excitement, The Three Family Members laugh at his excitement, & they went out for their decadent dessert.

 

The End.


End file.
